The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Illicium plant, botanically known as Illicium floridanum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pink Frost’.
The new Illicium plant originated as a branch mutation on a container-grown Illicium floridanum in a cultivated environment at Fayetteville, Ga. in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings at Watkinsville, Ga. since 2005 has shown that all the unique features of this new Illicium, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.